Sonic and the Black Knight: The After Years - Forging Alliances
by The-Sonic-X
Summary: Prequel/Possible Reboot to my original Sonic & The Black Knight: The After Years Story from four years ago.


Sonic stood in front of his bedroom mirror, staring at his reflection that was looking right back at him. It had only been half a year since he was crowned king, and he still couldn't get used to the idea. He sighed as he thought. 'King huh? Who would have thought.'

He was interrupted by a knocking at his door. "Sire? The ship is ready for us if your prepared to leave." The voice Sonic recognised instantly. It was the voice of his most trusted knight, Lancelot.

After a second Sonic moved to grab his crown off it's perch on the bedside table. He stared at it for a few seconds before placing it on his head. After which he put on his royal cape and opened the door to find Lancelot waiting patiently on the other side. "Ready to go Sire? We could always reschedule if-"

Not waiting for Lancelot to finish, Sonic started walking past him. "I'm fine Lancelot. Yes I'm ready." After which Lancelot started following him close behind. "So remind me. What is this country we're heading towards and what are their rulers like?" Sonic asked his knight as they continued towards the dock.

"The country is called Equestria, it's mainly populated by magical talking ponies." Lancelot began earning a weird look from his king.

"Ponies? Surely you jest?" Sonic questioned.

Lancelot shook his head. " I wish I were sir."

"Ok then. Continue." Sonic ordered hesitantly.

"Yes sir." Lancelot took a second to regather his thoughts. "There rulers are two alicorn Princesses by the name of, Celestia, and her little sister Luna."

"And there the ones I'm meeting with?"

"Well Luna is nocturnal so we'll probably be meeting with Celestia." Lancelot corrected. "Anyway you won't believe this, but apparently their the ones responsible for raising and lowering the sun and moon."

This time Sonic gave him a dumbfounded look. "Now I know your messing with me."

"Truly sire, I wish I was." Was the last thing Lancelot said as they continued their journey. After a long walk they finally reached their destination and were greeted by the sight of Sonic's own personal Ship, The Tornado, made by the finest ship wrights the kingdom has to offer.

As they grew closer they were approached by the rest of the members of the knights of the round table.

Percival Saluted. "Sire the ship is preped and ready to sail at your command!"

Sonic nodded. "Alright then. Let's get going." With that the five of them entered the ship and set sail.

 **After a long journey**

"According to this map we should arrive in a city called Boltimare." Gawain explained as he looked over the map.

"We've been sailing for a little over a week now. How far off do you think we are?" Sonic asked as he tapped his foot in clear irritation. "I don't want to have to be surrounded by this much water for too much longer."

"Well judging by how long we've been sailing for we could expect to arrive in-" Suddenly Lancelot was interrupted by Galahad shouting something from the birds nest.

"Father! Land ho!" The silver hedgehog shouted excitedly.

Sonic ran to the front of the ship with his telescope and to his surprise Boltimare was just in sight. "Thank goodness!"

"Land ho! Land ho!" Galahad continued to shout as he jumped in place.

"Ok Galahad we get it you can stop shouting now!" Lancelot shouted back at his Son and rubbed his head in irritation as Galahad continued to shout anyway.

"Uh Lancelot?" Gawain whispered to the ebony knight. "You sure it was a good idea to bring him?"

"He's only eleven years old. I couldn't just leave at home on his own for this long could I?" Lancelot asked the echidna and sighed.

"Let the kid have his fun." Sonic proclaimed as he sat down and leaned against the wall. "After all if he-"

"When!" Lancelot interrupted.

Sonic put his hands up in front of himself in defence and corrected himself. "When he becomes a knight he won't have that much time for fun."

Lancelot sighed and reluctantly nodded before descending down in to lower decks of the ship. After a minute Sonic turned to Gawain and asked, "So how long till we can expect to reach boltimare?"

"Well judging by our distance and the speed we're going, we should expect to reach land with in the hour your highness." Gawain answered.

"Good." Sonic was interrupted by a yawn. "Wake me when we get there."

"Certainly sir."

After nearly 40 minutes they finally arrived in Boltimare and began to way anchor in one of the ports. "According to the response we got from the Princesses they sent a couple of ponies to retrieve us." Percival explained as they left the ship.

"Well how will we know who we're looking for?" Sonic asked as he began to depart.

"Well I'd imagine that we do stick out here." Percival explained. "So I think they'd probably find us-

"Judging by your appearance I assume your the ambassadors from Camelot?" Came a feminine voice with a very posh accent.

The group turned to face the pony in question. "That's right, I am Sir Percival." Percival introduced herself. "This is Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and his majesty King Sonic."

The pony bowed in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Rarity, or Miss Rarity if you prefer."

"If you don't mind me asking Rarity, but we were told that the Princess sent two ponies to escort us. So where is the second?" Lancelot asked.

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean darling? She's right here." Rarity looked to her right to see no one there. "Oh. Where has Starlight run off to?"

"Rarity! Where did you go?!" A voice cried from among the crowd.

"Oh. I guess I was in such a rush I left her behind by accident." Rarity laughed in embarrassment. " Just one moment darlings so I can fetch Starlight, then we can be on our way." With that Rarity ran off to find Starlight.

"Well these ponies are... interesting." Sonic said while scratching the back of his head.


End file.
